


what is left

by Eolien



Series: just a taste of what you've paid for [2]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Betrayal, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen, mentions of stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolien/pseuds/Eolien
Summary: A week after the confrontation, Damian comes knocking on her door.





	what is left

A week after the confrontation, Damian comes knocking on her door. With bloodshot eyes and all, Aleia can't help but notice that he looks so tired. Desperate, a little. He keeps rubbing his forehead like he has a headache but when Aleia offers to concoct something for him he turns it down. She is skeptical—he seems so out of state that she’s pretty much surprised he hasn’t dropped dead his way here—but she doesn’t insist, her own guilt enough to hold her tongue. Damian doesn’t seem to mind; instead, he asks after a pause, stalling as if he has no idea what he is doing right now.

“What was his, her,” his breath catches for a moment, “I mean. The other, the... the, _my,_ child’s name?”

Aleia needs a moment to reply. She suddenly understands why he has come to her: he still loves Sienna, no matter what she and Aleia have done behind his back, and he knows Sienna would never be able to tell him this. Her sister would’ve broken down with guilt and the pent-up anguish that she never had the chance to let out, to mourn her dead child. Damian would not dare to be as cruel as to watch his love, however estranged now, lose that light of hers.

Her voice is thick as she gives him the name. It is dusty and barely remembered, unused yet strangely familiar as it rolls on her tongue. Damian briskly nods and leaves as abruptly as he came; Aleia closes her eyes and tries to shake off the image of the bloody stillborn in her arms, livid, pulse already gone. Unmoving. Unbreathing.

Aleia cradles her face in her hands and tries it again. _Felicity._ She chokes on it, a single reminder, the sole evidence of her existence.

Just as her sister, she never got to mourn her niece.

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, Damian only knew shortly before the secret came out, and it was through accidental eavesdropping. I needed it to be so because, seriously, there was no way that he'd ever forgive Sienna if he hadn't had the time to digest it before public disclosure. 
> 
> Also, Jay is the only one swapped because humans cannot pretend not to be pregnant with triplets, sorry. Don't worry though, all three are still going to be miserable like canon anyways!  
> FYI, Holly was two when Leo and Jay was born. Leo was a twin but his twin (Felicity) died and he barely survived; Jay was born blind.


End file.
